1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller cooling and/or lubricating device for cold rolling mills for strip, in particular, thin strip rolling mills and foil rolling mills, comprising nozzle beams correlated with the individual rollers and mounted on side shields of the roll housings of one or more roll stands, the nozzle beams having spray nozzles mounted therein across the width of the rollers and being adjustable relative to the correlated rollers independent from one another transverse to the running direction of the rolled strip in planes that are parallel to the strip plane, for the purpose of controlling the strip tensile stress across the strip width by a change of the effective roll barrel diameter and/or by affecting the roller lubrication with a pressure-controlled and/or quantity-controlled and/or temperature-controlled supply of rolling oil or emulsions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The flatness control of the rolled strip in a cold rolling mill for strip, which is furnished with a roller cooling and/or lubricating device of the aforementioned kind known from German patent 34 19 261 C3, is based on a change of the spray pattern of the rolling oil sprayed onto the surface of the working rollers or the sprayed-on emulsions. The change of the spray pattern is effected by an adjustment of the nozzle beam, correlated with each one of the working rollers of the cold rolling mill, relative to the working roller independent of the respective other nozzle beams transverse to the strip running direction in a plane which is parallel to the strip plane and a pressure-controlled and/or quantity-controlled and/or temperature-controlled supply of rolling oil or emulsions.
Thin strip and foil strip, which are rolled on a four-high or six-high roll stand with the known flatness control, are characterized by a high quality with respect to dimensional precision and shape precision as well as flatness.
A disadvantage of roller cooling and/or lubricating devices of the aforementioned kind for cold rolling mills of strip is the insufficient accessibility of the nozzle beams with the spray nozzles and their corresponding control valves so that repair and maintenance work on the nozzle beams is cumbersome and time-consuming.
The configuration of a roller cooling and/or lubricating device for cold rolling mills for strip, described in the German patent document DE 94 18 359.7 U1, comprising lifting beams, arranged at the inlet side of the strip on the two roll housings of a roll stand and movable in the vertical direction, and comprising also carriages, movable on the lifting beams in the horizontal direction and having support arms for the nozzle beams for movement thereof from a maintenance position, remote from the rollers, into a working position at the rollers and from the working position into the maintenance position, is technically complex.
It is an object of the present invention to optimize the control of the strip flatness in cold rolling mills for strip by means of the aforementioned roller cooling and/or lubricating device in order to compensate undesirable strip tensile stress deviations within zones in the rolled strip and to improve the accessibility of the spray nozzles, installed in the nozzle beams of the roller cooling and/or lubricating device, and of their corresponding control valves with respect to a simplification and acceleration of required repair and maintenance work.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that nozzle beams are provided which are rotatable about their longitudinal axis by means of a rotary drive and displaceable in the direction of the longitudinal axis by means of a linear drive.
The spray angle of the spray nozzles of the nozzle beams relative to the rollers, which is adjustable in the roller cooling and/or lubricating device according to the invention by rotating the nozzle beams about the longitudinal beam axis, provides a further parameter in addition to the adjustability of the nozzle beams relative to the respectively correlated roller transverse to the strip running direction as well as to the change of the quantity, the pressure, and the temperature of the rolling oil sprayed onto the rollers or the sprayed-on emulsions for changing the spray pattern on the roller surface within the context of a strip flatness control. The spray angle of the spray nozzles as an additional parameter makes possible an optimization of the strip flatness control. By rotating the nozzle beam by 180xc2x0, the spray nozzles can be moved in a simple way from the roller-proximal working position into a roller-remote maintenance position for a simple and fast performance of required maintenance and repair work.
The invention will be explained in the following with the aid of schematic drawings of a roller cooling and/or lubricating device employed in a four-high stand.